


Love Me and You Will See

by CatcusButt



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, I dunno how to tag, Knight Erik, Revenge, Servant girl Christine, Sir Erik, Slow Build, im sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatcusButt/pseuds/CatcusButt





	1. Chapter 1

The sun had long since set when a knight quickly mounted a black steed, himself cloaked in black. He slipped easily through the dark, only giving away his presence through the sound of his horse’s galloping.

He had to see her. Just one last time before he left for the war. He couldn’t leave without seeing her one last time. He knew he would never return to her.

Erik quickly made his way to the castle, dismounting about a quarter of a mile from the castle gates. Without a sound, Erik climbed over the stone walls, and slipped through his love’s window.

“Anne?” he said quietly. He shuffled around a bit when he didn’t get an answer.

“Anne? My love are you asleep?”

He walked quietly over to the bed, feeling for her. He smiled when he felt her, shaking her gently.

“Wake up my love” He cooed.

He frowned when she did not stir, and instead searched the room for a candle. The knight quickly found one, yet when he lit the candle, he was not ready for what was waiting for him. The beautiful lady lay in her bed, covered in her own blood, her throat freshly slit.

He gasped loudly, his brain not processing what his eyes were telling it. No. It could not be true. Not his Anne. Not his one reason for living.

He felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He searched around frantically before on her bed stand, he noticed a note.

 _“_ No. Please Anne no.”

He picked it up with trembling hands, and began reading it.

_Sir Erik,_

_I am afraid to inform you that poor Lady Anne will not be able to accompany you anymore. As it appears that she refused to become my wife as she was tied to you. Quite sad really. I am twice the man that you would ever be. I could give her everything. What could you give her that I could not in ten fold? Do you blame yourself for her death? Knowing that she would be alive and happily married to me had you not taken her for yourself?_

Some of the ink began to smear as he realized he was crying, the tears falling on the page, blurring his vision. Erik kept reading though

_How selfish. How absolutely pathetic. You’re next on list, but until our next meeting, enjoy your miserable life_

_D.E._

Erik’s knees gave out and he crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Who was D.E.? Why would they kill Anne? Sweet, beautiful, gentle Anne.

He let out a scream of agony and surprise as he felt a foot make contact to his back. Falling to the ground and looking up to see a hooded figure who drew their sword.

Erik quickly realized he left his with his horse.  The figure stood on his chest, keeping Erik from moving. He brought his sword to Erik’s face, slashing his right cheek. His eyes teared up and he cried in pain as the sword continued to slash his face, before passing out from the pain.

 

_He woke up on the ground, covered in his own blood. Trying to move hurt too much so he didn’t. He would kill whoever did this to Anne. And whoever did this to him. There was no doubt in his mind. And when he did, he would enjoy it. The knight looked up as he heard the door creak open. He couldn’t keep his eyes open long enough to see who it was, and he fell back asleep_

 

 

Waking up slowly, his vision was blurred. He tried to get his eyes to adjust but they kept closing. Finally his eyes snapped open at the sound of something clanging. He bolted up right, before cringing at the pain it cause. Where was he? He did not know. The last thing he remembered was laying next on the floor next to…

Surely that was all just a wicked dream. His love was alive he was sure of it. Why else would he have woken up in a bed….A bed which was not his. He frowned and cringed again, a pain shooting through his body at the slight movement of his facial muscles.

“Sir! You must lay down!” A stern, strange voice full of concern filled his ears and he looked over to where it came from. There was an old woman staring at him, a scowl on her face, but a sense of relief flooded her eyes.

“Who are you? Where am I?” He demanded

She shook her head

“I am Lady Giry. You are in my castle, Now please Sir I insist that you lay back down”

Erik shook his head

"Anne...is Anne okay? Please tell me my love is okay"

Lady Giry looked sadly at the injured man. 

"No Sir...I am afraid she is not."

He let out a soft sob, laying back down.

Why was he still here....without her?


	2. Chapter 2

Erik woke up the next day, a little flummoxed as to where he was, then he remembered once again what happened. He shut his eyes tight as tears threatened to spill over.

No. He would not cry. Anne would not want him to suffer. Oh but Anne was not here anymore so what did it matter? Those bastards had taken her from him, and he was not a forgiving man. No he would get his revenge. A door squeaked open somewhere in the castle and he could hear footsteps following it, approaching his door. He turned on his side, pretending to be asleep again as his door opened. 

"Good morning Sir" Said a quiet voice. 

Erik ignored her, and kept pretending to be asleep.

"Meg! Leave him alone!" a more stern, and mature voice called.

The young girl, Meg he assumed, cast a pitiful look over at him then exited. Erik had fallen asleep while trying to pretend.

 

The next time Erik woke up, there was a young girl looking down at him, dabbing his forehead with a damp towel. She saw his eyes flutter open and she smiled at him 

"Hello Sir" Said the same quiet voice from last night. 

Erik winced when she put the towel too close to one of his many stitched gashes on his face and she quickly apologized, before dabbing around the other side of his face

"What are you doing?" He grunted at her

"You have a fever. Me and Mom are trying to get it down" She stated matter of factly.

That would explain why he was so cold. He reached a hand up and tried to push hers away but didn't get very far. He was so weak he couldn't.

"Meg" she said softly. He looked at her with a quizzical look.

"My name. It's Meg"

He nodded and closed his eyes. 

"What's yours?" 

"My what?"\

"Your name?"  
"I don't believe that is important"

"Well why not?"

"Because it's none of your god damn business"

She huffed and looked at him sternly

"Surely this tidbit of information is not too much to ask."

"Maybe I do not have one"

"But you do"

"How do you know?"

"Because everybody does"

He gave um and grumbled to himself

"It's Erik."

"Well it's nice to meet you Sir Erik. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here in Giry Castle."

He had a feeling he would not. He fell back asleep.


End file.
